Silver Umbreon
by Silver-the-Umbreon
Summary: A strange Umbreon must find a way to beet an old, powerful foe. One shot. Please R&R!


**Silver Umbreon**

I waited impatiently for the bus to come. I decided that I would wait fifteen more minutes, and if it didn't come, I would race the taxi. I'm Umbreon; what I like is racing-- feeling the breeze through my fur--talking to friends, and prowling through the night. I'm both a day and night Pokemon.

"Finally!" I said as the bus came.

I walked over and smiled at the bus driver. "You ready?" he asked. I leapt over to the sidewalk and ready to run. The bus honked once. I shook my head and stomped twice. This was our way of saying where the finish line is. One means first stop, two means second stop, and so on. I smiled, and then as the stoplight turned orange, we both got ready. Then the light turned green and we zoomed , the bus through traffic and me through people. At the end the bus driver won. I sighed and ran to the park. Once I got to the park I collapsed on the nice green grass. Then I looked up and saw Pidgey circling the park. She was probably looking for people who would give food.

"Hey Pidgey, down here!" I yelled. Pidgey just flew and didn't listen. "Piiiiidgeyyy!" I called. Still no response. "Hey bird for brains!" I yelled with a smile—and got a response from Pidgey. Pidgey flew down with an angry look on her face.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked as Pidgey pecked me.

"For calling me a bird brain!" Pidgey yelled.

"Well, you wouldn't listen. Anyway, what's the news?" I asked.

Pidgey said, "nothing much," and flew to the woods.

I noticed the time and knew it was time to sleep. Remember how I told you I like both the day and night? Well, I go to sleep early to wake up around midnight.

"Umbreon, wake up," a familiar voice said softly. I opened my eyes to see Misdreavia floating there.

"I guess I overslept, " I stated with a smile. Misdreavia followed me out of my den. Then I followed Misdreavia to our club.

I'm not sure what you call it, though it's pretty much where some dark and some ghost types go to say hi, hang out, and stuff like that. I said hi to everyone, gave Sableye and Absol a high five, and then gave Mityana a kiss on a cheek, and he did the same to me. I told him how there wasn't much going on in the day. He nodded his head and we decided to go for a walk in the woods. The woods was a little forest; it was nice there, and when I say we, I mean Mityana and me.

We went to Mityana's den; his was bigger than mine. We just asked questions and answered. What was really sweet was the fact Mityana got me a cran­berry. Finally it was late, and I went back to my den.

I woke up and went to see some of my friends. I decided to see Wigglytuff first. Wigglytuff lives at Hot Kicks, which is a clothes store. You see, Wigglytuff helps the person who works there. I went in to see what, if any, news there was.

"Oh! Hey, Umbreon!" Wigglytuff said happily.

"So, any hot gossip?" I asked.

"Yah, this girl apparently went to the woods and saw Raichu." Wigglytuff said. I froze in terror at the idea of Raichu coming back. "Don't worry; this was from someone who thought yellow was cool." Translation: she probably saw Pikachu. It was still scary to think about.

When I was small, Raichu was the deadliest, I guess you could say meanest, of all. I'm not sure why, but he killed all the Umbreon when I was only like two months old, and the reason I survived is because I hid for the first month and then when I was three months old, I discovered the club, and hid in Mityana's den at night. As I say, Mityana is sweet, and well, we're close. At the age of six months Raichu disappeared. At eight, I went back to the den I was born in, and that's where I live.

"That's a jolt I didn't need," I said, shaking myself out of shock.

"Oops, sorry," Wigglytuff said.

I left to see what was going on in the woods. I climbed over the fence and started to go where Pidgey lived. Halfway there, I saw a bush rustle, so I ran over to what I thought would be Pidgey. Instead, I jumped right through the bush and into a clearing, seeing Zigzagoon.

I growled and got ready to fight. Zigzagoon showed an evil grin and tackled me. As soon as I could, I got up, leapt to choke him. As I leapt, he scratched me on the cheek and bit my leg. The pain was unbearable as he tossed me to a tree. I laid paralyzed in pain, with blood coming down my cheek and a broken leg. Zigzagoon worked with Raichu before he disappeared, as well as he was the one to kill my family. Zigzagoon snickered as I lay there.

I felt my blood get thicker as I got angry. My leg still hurt, but I could get up. I noticed that my blood was turning darker; what had been bright red was now brown. I ran over to Zigzagoon and tackled him hard. Then I jumped and started to press his neck till he choked. As I was choking him, I looked to see orange sparks. Before I could even do a final blow, I scatted, knowing that those sparks were Raichu's. I hid behind a tree to see if my prediction was right. Into the clearing came Raichu. I noticed that my cheek was still bleeding, so I ran to get away from Raichu.

My leg started hurting as I climbed the fence. I noticed that the blood on my cheek started to dry. I limped to the pokemon shop to see Nidoran.

"Oh, hi Umbreon," Nidoran said while running around looking for something.

"I was wondering if you had a bandaid and some ribbon," I asked. Nidoran turned to see why.

"Why do you… Oh my! What happened?" Nidoran asked in concern. I didn't want to alarm anyone, so I just told her a trainer challenged me. She put a bandaid on my check, and made me a sling for my leg. She even gave me some potion to heal faster. I walked home on three legs and fell asleep with questions racing through my head.

I woke quietly and went to the hangout. My bandaid fell off while I was sleeping, and I walked without the sling so I wouldn't alarm anyone there.

"Baby dear, what happened?" Misdreavia asked, noticing the scratch on my cheek.

"Oh, nothing; just battled a trainer. They had lots of experience," I said.

Sableye also noticed and asked what pokemon. I said it was a tiny but powerful Skitty, and he nodded his head. Absol asked and was good with just the first part. As usual, I kissed Mityana on the cheek and he mirrored.

"What happened?" Mityana asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing. A trainer battled me with a small powerful Skitty, that's all," I said. He nodded his head.

"Hey, follow me; I have a surprise for you," Mityana said, while walking towards the woods. I nodded my head and started walking with him.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Mityana asked. I tried hard to look fine while walking by the usual but this much walking hurt my broken leg.

"Well, the Skitty also knew bite…" I said, looking at the ground.

"Well, that's no good," Mityana said while looking for something. He yanked out a long smooth leaf and made it into a sling. "Here, try this," Mityana said, showing me the green sling. I put it on and we went on.

I noticed it was a full moon. Mityana said we were close. Finally, Mityana told me to close my eyes. I knew this meant we were here.

"Okay, now open your eyes," Mityana said. I opened my eyes to see the dustox going two by two over the mountain and circled the lake where they danced. Mityana told me they came here every fifth night of the full moon to rest and gather supplies. We watched them for hours, seeing how some danced, some drank from the lake, and some dove into trees getting berries and fruit. After a while, Mityana walked me home.

I woke up and decided that I had to warn the others of Raichu's return. My leg was fully healed, so I ran to Wigglytuff's first. As I was running, I heard a crackling sound. I turned to see it was Raichu.

I stopped and got in a pouncing pose and growled.

"Well well well, the little and only survivor," Raichu said, walking forward.

"What could you possibly get from killing me?" I asked in an angered tone.

"Well, since you can't do anything to kill me… you see, when you were young I discovered a prophecy in the cave. It said, 'there is only one weapon that can kill a dark blood, and that is a blood red of darkness. At the correct age and experience, it will kill its enemies and, at the end, itself.' You see this told me there was some dark type more powerful than me. And since I didn't want to leave, I killed all the Umbreon and eevee. You see the reason I left is because your brother was a nuisance; he was an espeon yes but he had enough power to actually hurt me so before he got more powerful I chased him down and as you see it took me a while," Raichu said with a grin on his face.

I remembered my brother; you see my parents had two litters. My oldest brother was in the first, and I was in the last. My brother I think was about a year old when Raichu decided to kill us.

"Wh…wh… why?" I asked, upset, holding back tears.

"Because. Either way—listen. I'll give you one week to leave. If you don't, then I'll kill you in a battle," Raichu stated clearly.

He left, and I collapsed and started wondering what I should do. After a while, I decided to spend two days seeing if Raichu could be beat. If so, the question was how or if I could beat him; if not, on the third I would say my goodbyes and leave on the fourth.

First thing was to go to the cave to see this prophecy for myself. I knew which cave he was talking about; it was the one across the river. There was plenty to read about and all sorts of stories. I jumped over the river and walked into the cave. In amazement I saw hundreds of stories and even space to write new ones. I walked further into the cave until finally I saw what Raichu called a prophecy.

"There are three blood pokemon: Dark blood, blood red, and normal. Most are normal but every now and then, a dark blood or a blood red is born or created. It is easy to gain dark blood, just let dark blood enter your body. Blood red pokemon have to be born; their blood is red usually except in time of need when it becomes dark. The pokemon itself will also look different. Once you get dark blood, though, your blood is always dark. Only one pokemon can beat a dark blood pokemon and that is a blood red of darkness."

I stopped there to think about what it said. I had to admit that the blood red description hit me dead on. As you know, my blood changes when I need power, as well unlike most Umbreon I have silver fur and red rings; most Umbreon have black fur with yellow rings.

I needed more proof that I could beat Raichu than a story. I decided to see Pidgey next. She was in the park so I didn't have to go looking for her. I called her and asked her if she thought it was possible to beat Raichu. She froze up and then said that she definitely couldn't, then left. I asked Wigglytuff and she said the chances were slim. When I asked Nidoran she just froze. I started to doubt my chances of beating Raichu, so I decided that I would leave tomorrow.

I woke up at night to say my goodbyes. I walked up to Mityana first and gave him a kiss on each cheek and he did as well,

"Hey what's wrong? You look sad," Mityana said. I told him of Raichu and what he said, and that I'm leaving tomorrow.

"You could hide in my place until he leaves," Mityana suggested. I shook my head and gave Absol a hug. Then I went to Sableye and gave him a hug.

"You know you don't have to leave; Raichu ain't smart enough to find you if you stay with one of us," Sableye said. I told him I didn't want the chance and hugged Misdreavia.

"Baby dear, I don't think running away will solve this. If he wants to kill you, he can chase you down and won't give up. You should battle him. You know in a heartbeat we would help you battle him," Misdreavia said.

I shook my head and left. I didn't go to sleep because I was still wide awake; I just didn't want long goodbyes. In the meantime I watched the moon. The moon was bright and orange.

"You know, this is called a blood red moon." I turned around, to see that no one was there. "Sis, don't you see; it's me, Espeon." Out of nowhere formed Espeon; he was transparent, though. This made me jump. "Yeah, I expected that response." Espeon said.

"H.. ha… how?" I asked, still a little frightened.

"You see, I am your brother. Raichu didn't actually kill me; I left my body so that I could learn. When Raichu destroyed my body, I could travel through time and space. When I did, I discovered what the prophecy meant. But in order for it to work, I need your help," my brother said.

"What can I do?" I asked, still doubting my powers.

Espeon said it would be too long to explain and bottom line is that he needed a body in order to fight. I nodded my head and said that I would do anything to stop Raichu. He told me in the morning to challenge Raichu, and that he would help. He disappeared and I went to bed.

The sun rose, and I knew that I would stop Raichu. I walked to the woods and climbed the fence. I walked into the forest just knowing where Raichu would be.

"I thought you would have left with some common sense," Raichu said, surprised that I came.

"I came to challenge you!" I stated.

"Okay, it's your funeral!" Raichu said with sparks flying.

Raichu used a thunderbolt; I could feel it surge through my body. I yelped and fainted. I was paralyzed. Raichu snickered a little and I could feel my brother's presence; in my mind he told me he would take over. I could feel myself jump but my body didn't move. I had jumped out of my body and Espeon jumped in. Espeon smiled and got up.

"How is that possible; you're paralyzed," Raichu said in shock.

"Umbreon let me battle you, and you see I gave Umbreon's body more experience and wisdom," Espeon stated with a smile.

"N… n… no, it can't be!" Raichu said, paralyzed.

Raichu shook himself out of it and smiled. "It doesn't matter. You can't beat me," Raichu said.

Raichu charged up an energy beam while Espeon jumped and charged a shadow ball. I noticed as he was charging that the red rings were glowing. Raichu's attack went as well as Espeon's attack. Espeon's attack rips through Raichu's and hits Raichu 100%. Raichu fainted and me, Espeon, and Zigzagoon all knew that Raichu was dead. I jumped into my body as Espeon jumped out. I walked away with a smile.

That night I didn't see the others. Instead I looked at the moon which was once again a blood red moon.

"Umbreon, I have one question for you." I looked to see Espeon, in ghost form, looking at the moon.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to be here or leave?" Espeon asked. I looked at the moon thinking of my choice. Sure, if I leave, I would gain wisdom, power and so much more, but at the same time, my friends were here. I thought about it for a minute then I turned to Espeon.

"It's nice being here, but I think I would rather leave," I said.

"You know once you leave you can't go back," Espeon explained.

"Yeah," I said.

"Ok, then just jump out of your body, and follow me," Espeon instructed. I jumped out of my body; as I did, Espeon told me not to look back, so I didn't. Espeon asked where I wanted to go first. I said to see my family.

The End.

* * *

Hope that was good. If you have any ideas for names, I'd love to hear 'em. Especially Espeon. PLEASE R&R!!!


End file.
